1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the frankfurter or the sausage making industry and specifically to the way in which frankfurter casings or the like are transported from the devices which peel the casings from the frankfurters or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
In the manufacture of frankfurters, sausages, wieners or the like, the meat product is typically enclosed within a casing of plastic or the like. After the meat product is cooked, the casing is usually removed therefrom and thrown away. Currently, the casings are usually deposited in containers adjacent the devices which strip or peel the casings from the meat product. These containers are subsequently moved to a station such as a garbage dump where the casings are to be finally deposited.